Preview: Rise of the Smash Rebels
by SPRGMR27
Summary: Here is a preview for my new story. Based off of "Operation: Smash Rescue."


**Erika: You serious want to write a trailer/preview?**

**Alexis: Come on… how hard could it be?**

**Erika: Anyway, how did you get this done?**

**Alexis: Blame Cloud trying to get me to find some free materials; when I'm getting it from delivery, what else can I do?**

**Erika: Anyway, want to start the preview/trailer?**

**Alexis: Ok, let's start!**

Rise of the Smash Rebels: Preview

In a house in modern times, three teenagers were hanging out going through trailers on a laptop. The girl in the middle opened up an email to find a new video for them to watch.

"Want to watch this?" she asked the two boys by her side.

"Sure."

_**Preview Start**_

The opening showed a mansion and off in the distance was a city.

_**The world of Smash was once normal and peace was common outside of battles.**_

It showed the Smashers in the mansion talking over a meal and then the city had many different people having friendly chats. Just then, a girl of age thirteen and a boy of age sixteen walked into town. The boy held something behind his back.

_**Until they came…**_

Holding the item into the air, everything around them froze before it cut to them sitting on a floating throne with an army underneath them. Cages holding the Smashers unconscious were seen as the girl held a sword ready to kill Master Hand in a burning field.

"Can you truly stop us?" She asked licking the blood off her blade, "With this power, nothing can stop us; not even a god!"

"Y…You two think who have won…" he said as his body began to glow, "But you won't win!"

"Yeah right."

With that, she stabbed Master Hand as it faded to black.

_**Three normal teenagers…**_

Two teenage boys and girl are sucked into the world by their game

_**Brought by a Curse gone wrong…**_

The three teenagers stood in front of the girl still standing ready to fight.

"What?! This is impossible!" She yelled.

"Yeah, just like how we got here as well," the girl said, now looking similar to Marth.

"…No matter! I'll kill you all here!"

_**Are the only hope left to save the world…**_

The three were looking at Palutena, who was in a ruin temple.

"With them draining the life from all who oppose them," she said looking at the trio, "You are the only ones who aren't affected; you must stop them before everything is destroyed by their wrath.

"But why us?" The dark-haired teenage boy asked, "We can't fight them by ourselves."

"Wait… if we aren't affected, can we free the other Smashers?" The blond teenage boy asked.

"Maybe," Palutena replied.

"Well, if he will be safe, then I'm in," the girl said, "Besides, I don't think we need to go study for the finals…"

"YES!" The boys exclaimed while the girl sighed.

"At least we can work together," they said looking at the boys.

_**Bryce**_

"So let's see, if that starts this ship up… then where?" Bryce said allowed reading a manual.

"Hurry up or I will break you with Shield Breaker," the girl yelled slicing another minion on the left wing.

"Hold on!" he replied starting it up by complete accident.

"WWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY MMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!"

_**Mi'kal**_

"You know how to use it right?" Bryce asked Mi'kal, as he was holding the Wind Waker.

"Sure," he replied getting ready to use it on the boat, "I know the melody."

After doing a melody the wind came from the direction, but just then they noticed the sail was gone. Turning to Bryce, the boys face palmed.

"Why did you two take it down before you summoned the wind?" The girl asked them.

_**Alexis**_

The girl laughed as she was going to strike somebody on the ground when she was sent flying back into the wall.

"DON' . !" Alexis screamed swinging her sword trying to hit the girl.

Mi'kal and Bryce laughed a bit after it cuts to Alexis hugging Marth in the chariot.

"Marthy-chan!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah… don't ask," the boys said.

"What?" Alexis asked them.

_**With help from unlikely places…**_

The three heroes fell into a chariot being pulled by two unicorns. Getting to a sitting position, they knew exactly who was helping them.

"You two better be happy that I'm helping you three," a young female voice said.

"Hey, isn't the Viridi?" Mi'kal asked.

"_No… I'm your mom… _WHO DO YOU THINK BLOND BOY?!"

"Can we just focus on driving?" Alexis asked trying to drive.

"But don't you stink at driving?" Bryce asked as they almost slammed into a wall.

"This has NOTHING to do with a CAR!"

_**Sacred Items…**_

Alexis walks over and picks up seven crystal stars from a black chest. Mi'kal and Bryce just watched her as she carried them as if they weren't heavy.

"Aren't those from Paper Mario?" Mi'kal asked her.

"Yep! The Thousand Year Door to be exact!" She replied holding them before depositing them into her bag, "Now I'm able to use the moves from the game!"

"Just don't spam Art Attack," Bryce said.

"Yeah right; be happy I don't have Majora's mask."

_**And the Smashers themselves…**_

"Hey, maybe I can ride Epona after this is done," Mi'kal said joking at Link.

"If we are going on that, how about you kill Caeda and take Marth from this game and marry him," Bryce said seeing Alexis sketching Marth from afar.

"Oh Shut IT!" She replied, "Or I'm calling Wolf again!"

"Don't remind me."

_**To stop the evil and destruction of the world…**_

In deep Subspace inside a lab, the three heroes stood looking at the evil couple.

"Derrick…" the boys said.

"Katness…" Alexis said.

"Oh! You finally came, but how about settle this," Katness asked as she got ready to fight.

"LET'S SETTLE THIS!"

The trio charged at the duo as it faded to black.

Rise of the Smash Rebels

The three stared at the screen before she turned her laptop off.

"Um… that was a joke right?" The blond asked.

"Let's hope so," the other boy replied.

"Anyway," the girl said looking at the Wii, "Want to play Brawl?"

**Alexis: …**

**Erika: You alright?**

**Alexis: Oh! Sorry I was working on the first chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the preview.**


End file.
